Greeter's Soul
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Caitlin finds her Soul Mate at last.


Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT OWN **_the show 6Teen or any of the characters. They are the property of whoever are the geniuses who created such awesome shows like 6Teen and Total Drama Island/Action. Those dudes rock man!

Author's Note: Yeah, I really should work on my other stories but this story begged to be written and you know how you're hooked on something and you can't stop thinking about it? Yeah, it's like that. Anyways, school stinks right now and stupid projects all come at once. I mean seriously, it's like the first half of the year is really easy but in the last 2-3 months it is really busy with horrendous projects all coming together at the same time. Argh, and I am a chronic procrastinator as everyone knows. So stupid school.

I love 6Teen, awesome show. Interestingly enough, some of my favorite character's are Greeter Gods (not Hunter or that other one I can't remember who dated many) like BHK (blonde haired kid, the one this story is about, I just wish he had a name I mean really, he appears in a bunch of episodes and yet has no name. It is humiliating when a chair gets a name and people who only appear once get names. And really, why does a chair get a name?) his clone friend with red (I think, not quite sure exact color) hair Marik (or Malik or something, he was named in 'How the Rent a Cop Stole Christmas' episode), and black dude (I'm not being racist here, you just don't know what his name is). Other favorite characters include Jude, Jonesy, Nikki, Rent-A-Cop, Marlowe, etc I am mixed about Caitlin and in fact, she drives me insane in many episodes and I find her rather shallow for the most part. She loves shopping and is completely guy crazy. She also keeps saying 'they're the one'. But she can also be really cool and kind to her friends and she does mean well. When she's like that, she's really cool. But more of the time she's her other ditzy self that drives me bonkers. Anyway, I felt that she really did need to find 'the one', a.k.a. BHK! Lol, I actually think they would go well together after that one time in Snow Job. And really, I am very surprised there isn't any story involving the Greeter Gods. Caitlin loves their store and Jonesy actually became one (for two days).

Before I start rambling on further, I am just going to start the story now.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what! There's a once in a lifetime sale at Albatross and Finch!" Caitlin screamed as soon as the others sat down at their table. They all sighed, Caitlin got like this everytime there was a sale anywhere. Especially at Albatross and Finch, her favorite store at the mall. They stocked all the coolest clothes and supplies there. Unfortunately, the Albatross and Finch people were very selective of their clientele and were very snobby and rude. They didn't even help the customers. It sometimes begged the question why they even bother to have Greeters. Besides, for people working at a clothing store, why did they wear so little clothes? It didn't make much sense at all.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Caitlin, they're shopaholic friend, asked Jen and Nikki. They looked at her in amazement.

"Caitlin, I thought we agreed to boycott that store. The people there are snobby, rude, unhelpful, and all they do is strut around. Plus, their clothes in there aren't all that great you know." Jen said.

"Yeah, and besides, they really don't like you. Remember the time when they were offering a job and you wanted it? Instead they gave it to Jonesy." Nikki added. "Then there was also that time when you wanted to buy that outfit and they wouldn't let you. Or the time when they thought you were shoplifting and temporarily banned you. Why do you even like that store anyways?"

"Oh come one guys! It's a once in a lifetime for everyone sale! Do you know how rare that is? And there will be prizes and lots of cool stuff. We should totally go! Did you know that everyone gets a 20% discount on their next purchase if they buy something? How cool is that!" Caitlin exclaimed crying out in joy. Nikki sighed.

"Why do I even bother? It's not like anyone listens to me anyways" Nikki muttered, as she watched Caitlin leaving.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jonesy asked as he looked up from the discussion he had been having with Jude on guy stuff she probably didn't need to know. Nikki banged her head against the table repeatedly.

Hi there, welcome to Albatross and Finch. Hi there, welcome to Albatross and Finch." The two Greeter Gods stood there, waving at everyone who came in. Being Albatross and Finch Greeter Gods they of course were shirtless and very sexy. Caitlin mentally screamed inside when she saw them. They were perfect! If only there wasn't that stupid Albatross and Finch rule that employees could only date employees or someone who was as popular (Jonesy told her about that). She was good looking and popular! Right? Oh well, there were clothes inside that store with her name on them. She squealed and ran into the store. Or…she almost did but she tripped on a wet spot on the floor and accidentally slipped right into one of the Greeter Gods and they both fell on the floor in a very compromising position. One that she wouldn't normally have been embarrassed to be in with a hot guy but this was a Greeter God! She could be in so much trouble for this!

"Um, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate you getting off of me. Preferably now of course." the Greeter God said from under her. She blushed and shakily stood up. She just now realized that there was a crowd beginning to look at them and she wanted to melt into a hole and disappear. Her life was ruined. She took down a Greeter God. Why did she have to be so clumsy? All she wanted was to buy some clothes for crying out loud! The Greeter God stood up as well and her heart sank. It was Greeter God number one, one of the most popular people in the mall. This was worse than she thought. She might have just committed social suicide. Maybe if she ran fast, she could make the next flight to Antarctica where she could live her life out in solitude with just the penguins for company and eat raw fish. She was seriously tempted too but just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked. The Greeter God had his hand on her shoulder and had the weirdest expression on his face. It looked somewhat like a cross between amusement, irritation, and confusion. His grip tightened and he said the words she dreaded to hear.

"I would like to speak with you inside if you don't mind." Oh no, she was done for. Her life is coming to an end. That idea about Antarctica was getting more and more appealing by the second but she couldn't run. Not with his strong grip on her shoulders. If it wasn't the end of the world as she knew it, she would have been totally bouncing with joy to have a Greeter God hold her. Oh well, might as well go to her doom with dignity and pride. Oh who was she kidding, she wanted to sob and cry right now and beg for mercy. Her eyes already were starting to tear just a little as she felt the God direct her inside the store and to a side hallway marked employees only. Despite herself, Caitlin found herself the tiniest bit interested to wonder what was down this hall. No one was allowed down there but the Greeter Gods and they were very secretive about it. Anyone caught sneaking down there was banned from the store for life. Only one person had ever dared to try that but they were caught and it wasn't pretty. They were humiliated so thoroughly that they packed up and moved out of the country, according to the story. So she was interested to see what was inside.

She gasped when she saw the inside of the room. It was…nothing really all that special. It looked like any old meeting room found in a bunch of other stores. The only difference was the pictures of the people who worked there hanging on the wall. It was such a shock that she actually started laughing. She actually started laughing. She felt the pressure on her shoulders tighten and she turned to the Greeter God who was looking at her with a disapproving expression on his face but she couldn't help but continue to laugh. Here she was, at the end of any social standing she had in this mall and she couldn't get over the fact that there was nothing special about the Greeters' private meeting room. Sure, they had pictures of themselves and other beautiful people on the wall but still, it was nothing! She kept laughing until she felt a slap to her cheek. That shut her up real fast and she went silent, staring at the Greeter God who was breathing hard and trying not to lose his temper.

"That's…that's enough. Anyhow, do you know why you're here?" he asked, as he finally relaxed enough to talk. Caitlin said nothing. A flash of something went through his eyes. Something to fast for Caitlin to recognize but was it…amusement?

"Um…because I just knocked you over?" Caitlin replied, hesitantly. The Greeter God nodded and smiled at her and she felt her heart leap at the sight. He was gorgeous.

"That is so very correct. While I normally would be mad and would punish you for such a travesty, I must wonder about you. You see, I recognize you from a couple tines I've seen you and you're pretty interesting. I want to know more about you." The Greeter God smiled at her and she almost swooned. The Greeter God wanted to know about her! Her, a nobody compared to him, who was popular and well-respected throughout the mall.

"Wh-why? What is there that interests you about me?" she asked, her voice quivering in nervousness. She felt his eyes roam over her body in a very appreciative glance. He shrugged.

"Too be honest, I don't really know. You're just different from the other people here. Seeing you is different from the others. You're pretty but that is not it. The Greeter Goddesses here are also pretty but they don't make me feel anything. Not like you. It's not your social status; I barely know who you are. It is definitely not your way of walking. After all, you just tripped and crashed into me. I just don't know." He pouted for a second. "It is very weird. Seeing you is just…different. It makes the world so much brighter. Why do you suppose that is?" He looked at her, his blue eyes widening. Caitlin couldn't breathe. Did he say what she just think he said? She ignored the parts about her social status (she was a nobody? Pfft.), and the one that was pretty much saying that the Greeter Goddesses were prettier than her (well, she agreed with that one but she isn't going to dwell on that) and focused on the last part. He said she was interesting? He also pretty much said that he was attracted to her. Could he actually like her? But why? She wasn't sure either why he was attracted to her. He didn't know and she couldn't think of any reason that he would be. It wasn't her love of shopping (although she was very good at it), it wasn't her looks (then again, she could feel him watching her intently, it was beginning to make her cringe). He didn't know her very well and they had only acquainted for a few times. So what was it? She gasped out loud as her mind clicked with a snap. He could be 'the One'! The real one this time, not like those others. Thinking about it, the more definite the conclusion became. The others…she could not remember feeling like this with the others. The closest she could remember was Vince and Blake (that ended badly) and even then that was only a shadow of this strange feeling that was overwhelming her. She felt ecstatic. Her soul felt free and it was like she was flying. This had to be her soul-mate. If he wasn't, then there never would be anyone else. Never…

He watched her, watched the way the girl before him stood lost in her own thoughts. He didn't mind. He liked looking at her. He had seen her a few times before and thought her pretty but he never really felt like this before. The one other time was at the dance, he recalled. He had gone alone, no one really interested him, but he ended up dancing with her then. He had first seen her dancing with her friends, people he didn't really know personally and which he had only occasionally seen or heard about from others, and she was there in a beautiful gold dress. His heart almost stopped when he saw her then, the way the light glittered of and caused moon sparkles. He was…excited. In very many different ways and it took almost all his concentration not to break down and act like a babbling idiot that he had seen other guys act like when talking about a pretty girl. He used to roll his eyes at them and think 'that's stupid, they're just a girl, it's not like it means anything'. And usually, it didn't. And inside he had always gloated when he was proven right. 95% of the time they either were dumped or got a new girlfriend or something. Whatever happened, it was a different one and their relationship failed, soured, or ended with a bang. He hadn't believed in love before, never had there been a couple that actually lasted. He entertained the notion once and immediately disregarded it. His family had never stayed together. His mom and dad had divorced when he was 5 and still refused to deal with each other unless it was about him. He stays with one of them one week and the other one the next week and switches off back and forth. It had never bothered him. He couldn't really remember his parents being together anyways and the only thing they actually had in common was him. He loved both his parents and he is used to them being apart. When he has a bad day he sometimes thinks about them being together but stops that thought because it would never happen and was very ridiculous. Besides, they'd probably kill each other long before that ever happened. It wasn't really a big deal and was just a foolish notion.

But when he had seen that her then, something happened to him. He felt a warm feeling for the first time and he felt like flying. It was a sensation that he was unnerved by and while he did like it, he wished it would stop. So he called her over. But the feeling did not stop. Instead it got stronger. He tried to push it down, but to no avail. Touching her sent shockwaves rippling through him and he had a fierce burning desire to do something. What that something was, he wasn't sure. It wasn't just sex, that was part of it, yes, but something more than that. Something he didn't understand. He understood the attraction to her body very well, he felt that with a couple others, not many of course but still, but nothing like this. He felt like he was going to explode with these strange new feelings. His hands actually started sweating was surprised she didn't notice. After the song was over, he rushed to the bathroom, after telling her thank you for the dance of course as he couldn't (or wouldn't) leave with without saying goodbye and rushed to the bathroom. He was all hot and sticky and he felt tired and sick and he felt like puking even though he didn't. He waited there until the prom was starting to end and then sneaked his way out. He was relieved when it was over as he returned back to normal and he didn't have those strange uncomfortable feelings anymore. Maybe it would be all right now.

But after that, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Every night when he went to sleep he thought of the girl who he danced with that night. All he could see was her face and he was beginning to be very irritated and crabby. He snapped at his fellow Greeters and went into sullen silences and broodings. He knew they were talking about him but he couldn't stop. He knew he was acting ridiculous but he couldn't get rid of the Caitlin girl from his mind. He found her name out from the store records and he was set on meeting her eventually. She was a frequent shopper there and he distinctly remembered seeing her there a couple of times and a couple of times of him showing her around. But he didn't remember feeling any different at those times so why did it start to happen now? He wasn't sure. He went to meet her once with her strange group of friends: the freaky Goth Girl who worked in the Khaki Barn (Albatross and Finch has to know all about rivaling stores), the coffee drinker who played guitar (he was a great guitarist and singer, his band played on the night of the prom), the blue haired freak who can never keep a job (he definitely remembered him, the guy turned Albatross and Finch into a laughingstock for a while there, people kept talking about how he just dropped his pants and mooned them), awesome skater guy who does these awesome tricks and then crashes into stuff, and red haired girl who works in the sports shop for Coach "Psychopath" Halder. Truthfully, she was kind of scary herself, in his opinion. She was known for her extreme outbursts of temper and having to control the situation issues. He had been going to talk to Caitlin for the first time outside of Albatross and Finch and go out with her (if only to stop these weird feelings he had, maybe if they went out they would go away) but Jen distracted him. He didn't know her then and then she did an eyelash flutter at him. She clearly wanted him and she did look kind of cute so he asked her out instead. After he did so he wanted to hit himself but he couldn't back out now. Well, he could, but that would cause talk and he didn't want people talking. It was as bad as he imagined and he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. It just wasn't right.

He stopped his reminiscing and looked at Caitlin who was still deep in thought. She really was pretty. He was surprised that she hadn't been asked to join as a Greeter Goddess yet. She was perfect for the role. Nice beautiful hair, a thin body with curves in all the right places, the perfect attitude and poise, at least when she wasn't tripping over stuff, etc. She was a frequent shopper and he now remembered that she did indeed sign up for the new Greeter positions, with her blue haired friend who had caused them so much embarrassment. Regardless, she did seem to want the role and he was surprised she didn't get it. Melinda and Carly didn't want her there and he never questioned why. After all, girls knew girls best. But now he wondered if they weren't jealous of her. After all, if he was a girl, he would be. She was so much prettier than either of them and so much nicer. She didn't snipe other people or use insults to put other people down. She even looked better than them in the uniform! He was going to have to have a talk to them about that. As head Greeter, he must keep his people in line. If they turned down a candidate out of jealousy, there needed to be some punishments given out. He smirked. Maybe he could offer her a job right here and now. After all, who knows how long that Melinda was going to be staying on as a Greeter Goddess…

Caitlin finally looked at him. He was looking at her again and she could feel the heat of his gaze as he looked upon her. No one had ever looked this intensely at her before. Not at her, at her body maybe, but not at her. She could feel the crackle of electricity in the air and smell the sharp masculine scent of the God in front of her. It made her feel weak in the knees and she had to struggle to remain standing and not do something stupid like just running over and start running her hands through his thick gorgeous hair. That soft and delicious honey field hair. It was enough to make any girl go crazy just thinking about.

"What is it?" he inquired of her. She almost sighed again. What a dreamy voice…she could listen to it all day...noticing he was still looking at her expectantly she quickly snapped back to attention (somehow, it was very difficult with his face that close to hers) and shifted on her feet. She wanted to ask him out and he clearly wanted her too but she was too nervous. She, Caitlin Cooke, was nervous of a guy! That had never happened before! But this was different. She couldn't mess this up. This was special, so different from the others. What if he didn't like her anymore? What if she spilled stuff on him or hurt him by complete accident or fell on him (well, that last one wasn't so bad, it was the perfect excuse to feel him but the others, those were bad.)? She remembered doing that to Talon; poor dude was never the same after that. He still ran off screaming whenever he saw Caitlin. Well, it wasn't that bad, but he did quickly hurry off. She had done all kinds of stuff like spill coffee on his hand, hit him in an uncomfortable spot with the car doors, etc. Talon wasn't so bad, but he was the weirdest kisser in the world. That tongue lick would have been fine if he was a dog, but that was just weird for a person. It was uncomfortably wet. And slimy. It was horrible! She wondered what it would be like to have the Greeter kiss her; she bet it wouldn't be slimy and horrible at all.

Caitlin quickly realized that she had drifted out in her mind, yet again, as she felt him start sigh. She hoped that didn't mean he was bored or that he thought she was bored of him! After all, she kept spacing out imagining things and he wanted to be answered. She might have hurt his feelings! Or came off across as a total bubblehead, a thing Nikki liked to call her affectionately, most of the time, but in this case, that would be bad. He might be losing interest in her! She had to fix this.

She quickly reached out and grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. Before thinking about it, she quickly pulled him back and kissed him full on the lips. He was so surprised that it was very easy to grab him back and he wasn't sure what to do about the kiss. So, he instinctively responded and deepened it. He loved the taste; it was wonderful and quite different. He could taste and sense everything about her, what taste her lip gloss was (a strawberry watermelon type thing, which was his favorite juice drink ironically enough) and the way she wanted him. He wanted her too and he could feel the electricity crackle between them. He needed more and he could feel she did too. Unfortunately, they were interrupted when the door opened and Melinda and Carly came in. He quickly pulled away and glared at the two.

"What do you want?" he grated out, barely holding in his temper. Normally he was calm and not easy to anger but they just interrupted something important between him and Caitlin. Then again, those two always got on his nerves and he would have been glad to be rid of them but unfortunately he never had a good reason to fire them. They were annoying and aggravating, always talking and flirting with him and they always wore skimpy clothing. He was fine with modeling but he always hated skimpy frivolous clothing that could barely even be called that. He never got why people were into that stuff, 'well Caitlin would be okay in it', he thought with grin, that would be excellent, but other than that, it was terrible. Seriously, they were in a CLOTHING store, not a strip club or whore house. Tramps, the lot of them. He had always been considered the prude among his fellow Greeters, he had never had been into anyone or shown any remote interest, no matter how many pretty girls walked by. Well, they also wondered if he might have not been attracted to guys but he had put that rumor to rest. But regardless, Melinda and Carly really got under his skin.

"What is she doing here?" Melinda asked, in a snotty tone. "This area is only for the Greeters. No visitors allowed." He rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh get off it, she has permission by me." Melinda and Carly looked at him in shock. Then they turned to look at Caitlin and back at him again. Melinda got a knowing smile on her face and she smiled a fake smile.

"Wow, you finally get action huh? A quickie in the back when no one's looking? Fine, that's okay. We've all done it and it's high time you do so too. We were beginning to be worried about your apparent disinterest but we see that we're proved wrong. But you could do so much better." Melinda winked and he wanted to slap her. He did not like the tone she had been using nor what she said about Caitlin. Glancing over, he saw that Caitlin looked shocked and then sad. She turned and ran off crying. Melinda just smirked at her as did her lackey Carly. Turning back to him, she smirked.

"Oh, poor girlie. Couldn't handle the truth. She should know better than to expect something more. After all, that's what you are here for and she is so beneath our league. Next time, do it with someone of more class." Melinda turned and started to walk away but not before she felt a resounding slap across her face. She tripped and fell. Growling she turned around and saw him standing over her, his arm raised for another one. She stared in surprise for a moment and then she became angry.

"What the hell was that for?" she screeched. No one ever dared to hit her! She was beautiful. No one was supposed to hit her! He shook his head grimly.

"That's it Melinda, I hereby discharge you from the rank of Greeter Goddess and you are no longer allowed within this store." She was shocked. He was firing her! Her, Melinda Wilcox, the most beautiful and popular girl in this whole stinking mall? How dare he do that to her! He couldn't do that! She wouldn't allow it.

"You can't do that. The only way to fire me would be to hold the Tribunal and all the other senior members of the Greeter Gods and Goddesses vote me out. It isn't just up to you. So I am still a Greeter and you can't do anything about it," she finished smugly before glaring at him. He just glared back at her.

"Tonight then, when the Tribunal is called," he gritted out and he turned and stalked out of the room.

Once out of that room with that despicable Melinda in it, he set out to find Caitlin, hoping to explain and that she would forgive him. After all, it was all that Melinda girl's fault! She ruined everything and he could not lose Caitlin. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her now. He stopped, surprised. That was new. He didn't know what to do if he lost Caitlin? He was becoming obsessed with her and it was far too dangerous to keep going. Maybe it was best to pretend none of this had ever happened. He almost did just that when he remembered the sparks he had felt with Caitlin in the lounge. No, he couldn't give that up. Also, she would continue to haunt him in his dreams and mind. No, he had to at least find her. If it didn't work out, then that would be the end of it. He cringed at that thought. No, he didn't want that to end. It would be much too painful.

Making his way through the mall, he made his way to the lemon where he knew Caitlin worked. He heard her talking to her friends and crying and it hurt. It hurt bad. It may not have been his fault but it still wounded him that Caitlin was hurt. Making his way up to them, he paused and tapped his feet, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me, can I talk to Caitlin please?" he asked, the irritation at everything leaking out in his voice. "It is really important I talk to her." The redhead Jen went up and pushed him. It was a surprisingly heavy push for a girl and he actually stumbled back a few steps in shock. He clenched his fists in anger and he shook. He was having trouble controlling his temper, a problem he had never had before. But then again, he had never wanted anyone so bad before. It was like something from those sappy romance novels girls always squealed over and loved to read, hoping they could have something like that. He always hated those books, they were fake and cheap and very unrealistic. No one ever acted like that. Feelings were nothing more than chemical signals to the brain, nothing more. He always thought that. But in one day, his world had turned upside down and made him question everything he believed in. He did not like all these distractions and hindrances stopping him from seeing if there wasn't something to the concept of love. He never believed in it before but now he was wishing desperately for it to be real.

He took deep breaths and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. He was seeing red, and it wasn't just because she was a redhead. He wanted to take his frustration out on something and if he didn't talk to Caitlin soon, he was going to explode. He shook his head wildly.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. This is important. I need to speak with Caitlin!" he shouted. Jude was not quite sure what to do. All this shouting was and emotional trauma was harshing the mellow and he did not like the mellow being harshed. Jude went over to Caitlin and put his hand on hers for a brief second and that was when he snapped. Marching over, he yanked Jude and socked him in the face and shouted at him.

"Never touch her! No one is allowed to touch her!" he yelled as they all looked at him with different expressions. Jude was holding his nose, trying to stop the bleeding, it was also probable that it was broken as he had been hit pretty hard. Jen was angry. Jonesy looked scared, Nikki was somewhat surprised, Wyatt just looked away, and Caitlin was shocked. Looking up, she saw the Greeter standing over her, his stance protective in front of her. He was breathing in and out rapidly, his fists clenching and opening repeatedly and he was shaking. Caitlin cautiously laid a hand on him and he jumped in surprise and then turned around. When he saw it was Caitlin, he slowly calmed himself down and smiled at her.

"I'll talk with you," Caitlin said as she led him away from the others. They were going to be mad about this and him hitting Jude. She wanted to know why he freaked out over Jude holding her hand, it's not that she was into Jude or Jude was into her that way. They moved to a spot where they would be not overheard and stood there awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. After that last outburst, all he felt was tired. He really needed a nap. Wryly, he shook his head. 'I'm losing it', he thought. How could he be thinking of going to sleep now? It had been an exhaustive day for him and he felt more tired than he had ever felt before in his life. But still, he needed to be awake for just a little bit longer. Then he could just drift away…

"Yes?" she said, her voice still tear-muffled. He winced. Oh he was going to get Melinda…later, of course. Not now. Right now he had to fix things with Caitlin.

"Caitlin, I…" he was stumped after that. He didn't know what to say. Everything he had been planning too just flew out of his head and all he could do was stutter. Caitlin made him nervous. Before Caitlin, he had never been nervous or unsure or self-conscious. He shrugged uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do. Should he try apologizing? Should he tell her it was not what Melinda said, that it was much more than that? Should he run and leave? All he could do was stand helplessly rooted in place.

"What is it?" she asked. "Why are you here?" she continued very confused. "I thought I was just some new toy of yours." He cringed, feeling a needle driven through his heart. He couldn't take it, he couldn't, he couldn't…he turned and started to walk away but felt her come run and grab him. He let her pull him back while she stood there looking at him.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" she said again. How could she make him feel so guilty and dirty? He wanted to disappear and never be seen again. He swallowed nervously.

"Caitlin...I…I…I…I'm sorry!" he cried, and fell to the ground sobbing. He cried and cried and cried while she just sat there not quite sure what to do. She just patted his head and hugged him until it was over. When he finally stopped, she looked at him. He looked different. The tough macho chauvinistic exterior was gone and all she saw was the scared person who felt all alone underneath. If it was possible, she loved him even more now. He whimpered one last time and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything," he whispered and she nodded. She knew that.

"I forgive you." His heart soared at those words and he smiled stupidly at her. She giggled and his world felt perfect.

Later that night, the tribunal meeting was held and all the Greeter Gods and Goddesses attended as per requirement. This was where he was going to make his case against Melinda and either win or be humiliated. He didn't feel as good as before about it. Melinda may have been a jerk and everyone hated her but she did have a lot of influence. What if he didn't? No, he could think that! Assistant Manager stood up and began the trial.

"This tribunal meeting is brought here tonight on the case of charges brought against Melinda Wilcox by one of our own. He feels that Melinda is unfit for her current position and should be kicked out. Melinda has responded with allegations of physical and sexual abuse by said Greeter and has said that she has been hurt by him numerous times and has presented evidence of it." Everyone looked him shocked. They all knew that he was the one called this trial and wanted Melinda gone but abuse? He could feel himself getting angry again, a feeling that he was becoming quite familiar with, considering his emotional turmoil and upheaval he had all day, almost like he was bi-polar or manic-depressive. How dare she! Those claims were untrue and she knew it. He never laid a finger on her until today and he had never been interested in her. But in this case, he really wanted to give her some physical abuse, the liar. Marik looked over at him to gauge his reaction to what he just said, his face impassive and blank.

"Greeter Gods and Goddesses, the chosen, may I present to you Melinda Wilcox." Melinda flounced into the center and smiled nastily at him. He growled. How did he ever get along with that skank? How could he not realize how horrible she was? She no longer seemed pretty, in fact, she looked like the ugliest thing in the world to him. He hated her and was surprised with how violent he was feeling. He never wanted to kill anyone so much before. He had fantasized what it might be like to get rid of someone before but never had he actually wanted to go out and do it. But if anyone deserved it, it would be Melinda. She went to the center and sniffled theatrically in front of everyone. He wanted to puke.

"I come before you to today with a tale of tragic misfortune. I would have come forward sooner but I was much too scared to earlier. After all, who knows what might have happened? At first, he seemed like a great guy, a guy who everyone loved and was popular. He's hot and attractive and would make the perfect boyfriend. I have tried to get him to go out with me for a while and eventually I succeeded. But he wasn't like I expected, he was controlling and mean, prone to outbursts of anger over the littlest of things. He beat me whenever he got mad and then he…he….oh I can't say it!" Melinda cried out, patting her eyes as if she had tears. It was a very impressive theatrical performance. Had he not known she was lying and that she was making this all up, I would have believed her myself. As much as he hated it, he had to admit she gave a great performance. The tears were a nice touch to, she was a good fake tearer-upper. The scary thing was, she was telling the truth more than she expected. He would love to beat her right now and do some nasty things to her. Everyone would. But that whole boy-friend deal was a total lie, he'd never go out with her. He looked at Marik and he saw him frowning at what Melinda was saying. He didn't look like he believed it. After all, Marik knew he really despised Melinda Wilcox, even before this happened where he now loathed her. Melinda continued her totally fake untrue performance, detailing in very graphic detail how he 'abused her, beaten her, humiliated and punished her'. She actually came up with stuff he never thought up before, which was impressive as he had a whole litany of ways in his mind. He sounded like some psycho-abusive serial killing maniac, the way she described him. She finally finished her long and very impressive performance of mocking him with a 'he is also dating someone at the same time outside of Albatross and Finch' and sat down, smiling wickedly at him. He did not know how he was going to follow that as he did really have anything other than 'I hate Melinda Wilcox and in many cases would love to commit everything she has described in explicit detail to her but never actually did and she is a liar.' He was doomed.

"Melinda is a liar," he said, praying for the best. "You know it, she knows it, heck everybody knows it. She has lied and played with people, blackmailing people into doing what she wants. But no more. I have realized what she is, a monster, and have decided that she is no good to anyone of any organization. She may have given that impressive monologue, smearing anything she can on me and it is true, I have hit her once. Today in fact. But think about it. Why would she choose to come forward with this story now if it was true? She has had ample opportunity before. Why would she still be flirting with me? Wouldn't she try to avoid me at whatever cost? Also, you know me. I would never do all that stuff she claimed I did to anyone, not even her as much as I wish I could. I can't do that. She is indeed correct on some accounts, I have thought about it. But thinking is very different than actually doing it. And if you're honest with yourselves, you'd agree that she deserves many of those things really happening to her. But they're not from me. I willingly admit that I hate her guts and want her gone and so called this trial. Why would I want to be girlfriend/boyfriend with her? I have never been interested in Melinda and she was jealous. When I finally had enough of her and decided to try to get rid of her, she came up with this smearing of how 'he abuses me and hurts me'. She lied. She lies all the time. She's controlling, demanding, a diva, and not what we want Albatross and Finch to look like. We don't need her, she is a liability and not worthy of her honored role position." Melinda gaped and then scowled. The Greeters all started talking to one another, arguing back and forth. There would be a vote and the majority would decide. He could only hope that they get rid of Melinda Wilcox.

Eventually, the Tribunal was called back to order. Everyone settled down as the results were tallied and were revealed. Marik cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Ahem, the votes have been tallied and the results are in. After hearing the charges these two have brought against one another, you voted on who is guilty. Now we will reveal the decision. The decision is…they are both guilty and both must be removed." There was an intake gasp of air from Melinda at this. "Many of you were unsure of the charges Melinda has brought forth and have noticed some of what she described first hand. She has actually been physically hit and we simply do not do that to one another. Also, it is true Melinda has been a liability, turning down fresh talent and scaring customers. We have evidence of possible blackmail and at least pressure from her to do as she says. She is also bossy and mean. Neither of you are fit to work here anymore. I am sorry." Marik finished. Melinda still looked shocked and gazed as everyone led her out of the store. Marik smiled sadly as he looked to see her go.

"Finally, she is gone. I never did like that one you know. I know you didn't either. But everyone was too scared to fight her and so she stayed. I wish you could have stayed as well, you are, or were, one of the best Greeters we ever had you know. You're a legend among Greeters. It is just so sad that you have to be kicked out. While everything Melinda said was a lie, she has ruined your reputation as people are always going to wonder. And you did hit her after all. You have openly proclaimed to not liking her. People can never be sure about you again. But, you can come over at any time." Marik smiled at him and he grinned back. He still had his friends. Sure, he could never officially be a Greeter or represent Albatross and Finch again, but he still had his friends who believed in him. That was all that mattered, that and that Melinda was gone for good and he still had Caitlin by his side. It felt like a new chapter in his life and he was looking forward to it.

"See you soon," he said laughing and Marik smiled back. Smiling, he made his way to go find Caitlin.

And so, everything continued. Jonsey got new jobs and was soon fired, Nikki still worked at the Khaki Barn and continued to complain about it, Wyatt was doing his music and working at Burgher McFlipsters, Jen was with Coach Halder running the sports store, and Jude was…well, he was Jude. The biggest change was the sight of the former Greeter God hanging around with them and Caitlin and how happy Caitlin was. They had been dating for three months now and it was a common sight now to see them together. Caitlin finally found the perfect guy and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. He became one of the gang and was very good friends with Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt. He finally started to wear shirts and it was still weird to see him in them as they all remembered him without it. He still hung out with his friends at Albatross and Finch, off-duty of course, and caught up. They were also semi-friends of the Gang as well. Everything was good. Then, the day finally arrived.

"Guess what guys?" Caitlin screamed, shouting excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for everyone to arrive. When they all did, she said something that changed their lives. "I'm getting married!"

-End

Authors Note: Hah, that was a lot of fun to write. It was pretty difficult though to write in a way that keeps the Greeter vague. But regardless, that was fun to write. I always loved him, I think he's great. I wish he did have a name as he appears in a bunch (well a couple) of episodes and it is just surprising as he has no name. After all, various other Greeter Gods have names like Marik, Hunter, and someone else who I can't recall at this point so whatever. This dude BHK has appeared in "Stupid Over Cupid", "Birthday Boy", "Snow Job" (the inspiration that inspired this story and made me write it of a Caitlin/BHK pairing), "Almost Graduate", "2-4-1" (another great episode, lol it's "the two". It just screamed "Twilight, Twilight!". Blake and Vince remind me of Edward and Jacob), "Idol At the Mall" (why was Caitlin looking at boy-cut underwear two-for-one sale? Lol, and she forgot Wyatt, that was bad. Jen was also with her and instead of being the responsible one, blamed It all on her.), etc. I can't remember if there was anything else. There might be more, but these are the main ones. Anyways I hope you liked it. I always wanted to have a Caitlin/Greeter God Pairing (or Vince/Blake/Caitlin, or Caitlin/Jude but in this case it was Caitlin/Greeter as there is no story about the Greeters) and am sad as they did not do more with it. As of yet, of course. I could always dream. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
